Les chroniques de Pattenrond
by Pattenrond fan
Summary: Les chroniques de Pattenrond: Pattenrond se fait acheter dans la ménagerie magique dans Harry Potter 3 mais que c'est-il passé avant? Qui était ces maîtres comme c'est-il retrouvé dans cette ménagerie?


Les chroniques de Pattenrond

Quand ce matin-là Ellana se réveilla, elle réalisa qu'elle était en retard. La jeune rouquine avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant d'aller en cours. La préfète de Serdaigle s'habita en deux trois mouvements. Elle se précipita dans la grande salle pour manger une pomme rapidement. Elle fila à la bibliothèque. Comme toujours Mme. Pince regarda Ellana avec sévérité quand elle lui tendit son autorisation pour aller dans la réserve. Elle se perdit dans cette grande allée de livre. Quand soudain un livre attira son attention de Mlles Waterlilys. Elle le prit une lettre tomba de l'ouvrage. Il était inscrit :

Attention toute personne lisant se livre s'expose à de grands dangers. Si vous avez inconsistance de l'ouvrir vous risquer la mort.

Ellana malgré la peur qu'il envahissait décida de prendre le livre et la lettre et de les mettrent dans son sac. Quand elle sortit de la réserve Mme Pince lui demanda :  
-vous n'avez trouvé ce que vous la bibliothécaire  
-Oui. Mentit l'élève  
\- Très bien. Approuva Mme pince  
-Au revoir madame. Déclara Ellana  
Elle quitta la bibliothèque. Pour aller dans son premiers cours de la journée. Mais pendant tout le cours de métamorphose elle ne put pas se concentrer car toute sa pensée était rassemblée sur le vieux livre et sur son mystérieux message. Elle fut tirer de sa réflexion car son amie Julia lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'elle revienne dans le salle de cours. Mlle Waterlily n'eu pas la capacité d'avoir de l'attention sur ses cours. Au bout d'une semaine de distraction ses amies commencèrent à se poser des questions.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'Ellana se comporte d'une façon normale .Questionna Julia.  
-Ellana n'a jamais été normal. Répliqua Camille  
-Toi et ta stupidité de Griffondor tu ne voit pas qu'il y a un problème. Riposta la Serdaigle  
-Tu te crois supérieur car tu et à Serdaigleet bien laisse-moi te dire que tous les sorciers célèbres étaient à Griffondor regarde Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger…  
\- Tu oublies que Mme Granger aurait pu être à Serdaigle. Rétorqua Julia  
-Bon ok, tu trouve qu'elle est bizarre dans quel sens ? Interrogea Camille  
-Elle ne suit plus les cours !  
\- Camille tu as raison sait qu'il lui arrive.  
À cet instant Ellana rentra dans la grande salle et marcha en direction de ses amies.  
-Salut ! Lança elle  
-Salut. Répondirent en cœur ses amies.  
-Ça va.  
-Ouais et toi  
-Bien  
Elle s'assit à la droite de Julia et en face de Camille. Quand elles furent arrivées au dessert la préfète de Serdaigle quitta la table. Quand elle regagna son dortoir vide. Ellana prit l'ouvrage et réunit son courage. Elle osa ouvrir le livre sachant délibérément ce qu'elle risqua.

Mardi 27 novembre 1979  
Cher Journal. Je me suis baladé avec mes amis c'était très agréable. Quand je suis rentré ma mère avais fait du poisson que mon père avait prêché avec ses griffes ensuite crème fraîches avec supplément de lait.

Mercredi 28 novembre 1979  
Cher Journal…C'est un jour très triste ma famille à disparu. Si je vous jure je suis allée me dorer les poils au soleil. Quand je suis revenue chez moi il n'y avait rien, ma maison était vide il n'y avait qu'une légère couche de poussière noircie. Il n'y avait que moi.

Ellana était triste pour ce chat qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle décida que sa lecture devait se achever ici. La rouquine ne comprit pas pourquoi le journal intime était dangereux. Si elle crut qu'il était inoffensif Ellana se rendit compte qu'elle avait tort aux moments où elle se réveilla. Cette dernière pensa être dans un rêve quand elle se leva. Elle était couchée dans panier, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la réalité Ellana se mit à hurlera l'aide mais seulement un miaou sortit de sa gorge. Elle vit un grand chat roux. Un miroir lui permit de s'apercevoir qu'elle était également devenu une chatte rousse. Le chat se mit à parler :  
-qui t'a permis de lire mon journal ?  
-Personne M. Le Chat.  
-Appelle-moi Pattenrond tu as été choisit par le grand des Chats.  
-Vous êtesles chats d'Hermione Granger ! S'exclama Ellana  
-Oui. Répondit le chat d'une voix monotone.  
-Excusé moi mais où sommes-nous ? Demanda la rouquine  
-Ou nous voulons que tu sois. Répondit le chat couleur gingembre  
\- Pardon ! S'étonna la jeune fille métamorphosée.  
-D'après toi où sommes-nous ? Questionna le vieux chat  
-Dans une chambre de l'orphelinat de Godric's Hollow.  
-Très bien, nous allons attendre Magna.  
-Qui est Magna ?  
-Le grand juge des chats, il va évaluer la faute que tu as commise et choisir ce qui te conviens.  
Ellana remarqua qu'il y avait le livre à coté de Pattenrond. Elle supplia Pat de l'autoriser de lire son journal. Elle se jeta déçu.

Je me sentais si seul. Je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une écaille d'un gris métallique elle ici ci-dessous. Cette journée restera gravée dans ma mémoire chez journal.

Vendredi 9 novembre 1979  
Cher journal, ce matin j'ai croisé un chat de gouttière il s'appelait O'Malley. Il m'a aidez-moi qui était au plus bas. Il m'a trouvé dans une maison abandonnée qui commençait à être en ruine. M. O'Malley a dû voir que j'étais mal, il m'a pris sous sa patte il m'a présenté à ses amis.  
[…]

Lundi 15 décembre 1980  
Cher Journal, a l'aurore nous sommes allés pêcher moi et mes amis de la rue. Nous avons attrapé dix saumons et deux truites. C'était à mon tour de surveiller notre bulletin. IL faisait nuit quand j'ai pris mon tour de garde. Nous devions manger les poissons au petit déjeuner du lendemain. J'avais froid je regardais les flocons tomer et recouvrir tout notre territoire Je me trouvais à l'intérieur. Quand j'ai aperçu deux chats qui mettaient leurs pattes sur notre secteur. Je descendit pour les chasser, quand je vis avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de mes parents. Je couru du plus vite que je peux pour les rejoindre mais le temps que je sais arriver à leurs hauteurs ils avaient disparu. La neige glacée avait enveloppé mon pelage. Geler et tremper je décida de rentrer à l'intérieur. Alors que je remontais, je m'aperçus avec effroi que notre repas s'était envolé. Il y avait tous les autres de la bande sauf Tomas. Ils commencèrent à m'accuser d'avoir englouti notre festin. On décida de me bannir. J'étais à nouveau seul et plus triste qu'avant.  
[…]

Vendredi 23 janvier 1981  
Cher Journal. Cela maintenant environ quinze jours où je marche mes coussinets me font horriblement mal. Je suis parvenu àun petit village. Je me suis arrêté devant une jolie petite maison. Il y avait des jeunes couples, ils étaient tous emmitoufler regardent leurs enfants jouent. Un petit garçon qui devait avoir moins d'un an il vint vers moi avec difficulté à quatre pattes. Il me caressa doucement après il se mit à appeler sa mère. Je vis accourir une jeune femme rousse foncée qui demanda :  
-Harry qu'y a-t-il ?  
Le fils me montra à sa mère il répétait  
-Cat, chat, chat…  
Sa mère m'a regardé avec des yeux pleins de tendresse. Elle me prit dans ses bras puis m'apporta dans le salon. Un homme qui ressemble beaucoup au dénommé Harry. Il n'était pas d'accord pour me garder puis sa femme réussit à le convaincre .Ils m'ont trouvé un nom c'est Pattenrond, car Harry n'arrêtez pas de dire :  
-Pattes, pattes, rondes, rond  
Lily a donc conclu que je devais me nommer Pattenrond.  
[…]

Mercredi 28 janvier 1981  
Cher Journal. Mes nouveaux maîtres les Potter m'ont offre un collier avec une médaille sur laquelle il est inscrit "' Pattenrond'' cela m'a remplie de joie je suis très heureux.  
[…]

Samedi 31 octobre 1981  
Cher Journal, pendant la soirée, par la fenêtre je vis un homme dissimulait sous un capuchon. Mais ma famille ne semblait pas l'apercevoir. C'était un sorcier et d'un coup de baguette magique la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'homme encapuchonné avait franchi le seuil quand James Potter arriva en courant dans le hall. Puis il cria  
-Lily ! Prends Harry et vas-t'en ! C'est lui ! Vas-t'en ! Cours! Je vais le retenir.  
Je suis parti avec Lily. Cette dernière à crier elle était prise au piège a l'étage. Ensuite Lord Voldemort est monté à l'étage. J'ai tenté d'entrée dans la chambre mais Lily avait déjà barricadé la porte avec une chaise et quelque boîte. Je me suis donc cachée dans la pièce voisine par conséquent je ne vis rien. Par la suite j'ai entendu l'assassin monté les escaliers, j'ai entendu des bruits de chaise qui se brisait par terre. Et à ce moment j'ai entendu Lily et le seigneur des ténèbres :  
-pas Harry ; par Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !  
-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote … allez pousse-toi  
-Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez tuez-moi à sa place.  
-c'est mon dernier avertissement...  
-Non pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie … je ferai ce que vous voudrez.  
-Pousse-toi idiote, allez pousse-toi.  
Et je revis une éclaire verte. Ensuite j'ai entendu le fis Potter pleurer et j'ai entendu un AVADA KEDAVRA ! Plus rien tout est devenu flou et brumeux et j'ai perdu connaissance ... quand je me suis réveillé j'ai cru que je rêvai il n'y avait plus de maison et ce n'était que des ruines. J'ai vu un homme aux cheveux longs boucler donner son étrange moto à un homme qui fessait plusieurs fois sa taille. Ce dernier a pris mon dernier maître et il est parti sur sa nouvelle étrange moto volante. Les Potter étaient morts et leur maison détruite c'était la faute d'un seul homme.

[…]  
Dimanche 2 mai 1982  
Cher Journal. J'ai pris deux grandes résolutions le premier je ne veux plus avoir de maître je souffre encore de la mort des Potter. J'ai donc pris la Seconde c'est de trouver qui est le coupable de la trahison du poisson, car si je retrouve le coupable ils seraient obligés de me reprendre.

Mardi 20 juillet 1982  
Cher Journal. J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! Je ne suis pas seul avoir perdu ma famille et qu'il n'y reste qu'une poussière noire. Oui j'ai rencontré deux chats, Bada et Boom. Ils ont eu la même chose que moi. Ils marchent vers le château de Beauxbâton Bada m'a expliqué qu'il avait entendu dire que dans la bibliothèque que cette dernière, se trouvait un livre sur des faits identiques à leurs cas.

Lundi 6 septembre 1982  
Nous sommes enfin arrivés au palais de Beauxbâton. Nous avons dû d'abord traverser ses immanences jardin très françaises. On est entrée dans Hall avec de grands miroirs, Boom qui avait grandi près de Versailles nous avoua que cela ressemble à la galerie des glaces. Les élèves trop occupées ne virent pas que trois chats se dirigèrent vers leur bibliothèque. Nous parvenions à la bibliothèque, je crus halluciner quand j'ai aperçu ce lieu. C'était une gigantesque pièce les étagèrent était en bois de cerisier et de noyer, il était revêtu de livre innombrable de toutes les couleurs de différentes tailles. Au milieu de cette pièce démesurée trônait un bureau en bois de chêne foncé. Dernière lui une bibliothécaire qu isemblait avoir mille ans ses rides était si profonde que l'on pensait qu'elle touchait ses os.

[…]

Mercredi 8 septembre 1982  
On a fouillé tout cet amas de livre. Nous avons enfin récupéré ce livre :

'' Les observe ration donne les résultats suivent :  
lePansefeu ukrainien est l'un des dragons les plus dangereux. De classification XXXXX […] Il a la particularité de laisser derrière lui après avoir pris une capture de la cendre''

Après avoir lu ce passage nous avons donc décidé de tendre un piège à ce dragon.

Dimanche 12 décembre 1982  
Bada, Boom et moi avons trouvé un moyen de vaincre ce dragon.

Mardi 14 décembre 1982  
Notre plan avec quelque incident a fonctionné. Nous sommes dans le repère du « dragon » car nous avons appris que ce n'était pas un dragon mais un Mangemort du nom de Daftor Greyback le frère du célèbre loup-garou Fenrir Greyback Daftor a le plan de devenir un Kenzal il nous envie notre frère qui nous permet de rechercher…

Ellana interrompt sa lecture pour poser sa question à Pattenrond :  
-pourquoi Daftor Greyback recherche des Fléreur?  
\- C'était un allié et comme tous les serviteurs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il avait peur d'une trahison et ou d'un empoisonnement…  
-Merci

-Derien

-L'ancienne élève reprit son déchiffrage :

Malheureusement pour Daftor et heureusement pour nous Fenrir découvris le projet de son frère est par jalousie qu'il fallait tuer son propre frère.  
Nous avions tous retrouvé nos proches. J'étais maintenant assez grand pour quitter mon foyer adorer. Ils c'étaient tous échapper je fermer la marche. Quand je me suis fait surprendre par un étrange jeune homme. Il n'était pas très méchant il décida de me ramener chez lui.  
Sa maison était sombre et peu chaleureuse. Mon nouveau maître passait beaucoup de temps avec cet elfe de maison qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Puis un soir j'ai vu mon jeune propriété mon câliner très fort il avait l'air bizarre, tourmenter. Il a donné un ordre à Kreattur. Puis il a transplaner.

[…]

Vendredi 2 décembre 1983  
Cher Journal, je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je t'écris. On prit beaucoup de choses dans la maison des Black dont moi ce voleur de Mondingus Fletcher. Cet escroc a choisi de m'abandonner dans la ménagerie magique.

Août 1993  
Cher Journal, d'abord pardonne-moi pour deux choses le premier je ne sais pas quels jours nous sommes et deuxièmement excuse-moi pour ma si grande absence.  
J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer c'est que je viens de sortir de cette ménagerie mais si Riou et Kola vont me manquer. Une brunette m'a adopté elle se nomme Hermione Granger.

Le journal était fini, elle nu point le temps de dire un mot qu'au l'appela pour se faire juger. Elle se posa pleine d'interrogation :  
comment juge un chat ?  
Sont-t-ils sévère ?  
Ils ont la peine de mort …  
Elle ne se souvint de rien une heure plus tard, elle était dans son lit quand elle essaya de ranger se maudit livre. Mme Waterlily essaya de se rappeler de qu'elle cherchait mais elle avait beau réfléchie elle ne trouva pas. Et souvent sa qu'elle ne sache pourquoi un vieux chat roux venait lui dire bonjours.  
 **Fin**


End file.
